


Photog

by Comp_Lady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paparazzi swarm the L.A. area, some actually have a conscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photog

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I love writing stories like these, where it mostly centers on a third party character.

Elaine watched them from her covert cover across the street, the bridge crew of the starship Enterprise out for coffee. Her fingers itched to pull her camera out of her bag, she could think of a couple gossip blogs that would pay well enough for the photos. Especially since at the same time Quinto and Pine (no, she chided herself, they were Zach and Chris; detachment would not help her) were practically sitting in each other’s lap. She watched as Zach placed his hand on Chris’s thigh. Her grip tightened on her bag, they were being terribly audacious without even knowing it. It certainly was the reason that she was hidden outside of a tiny cafe.

Chris and Zach had gone out for a walk together and after a few twists and turns had lost the paps. Once they were alone they had closed the space between them, tangling their hands together and bumping shoulders. They kept up a quiet conversation until a comment from Chris drew a startled laugh from Zach who pulled him into a kiss. Chaste and fun at first it quickly turned into something much more sensual, a battle for dominance in the middle of the sidewalk. An eternity passed before they broke apart for air, chests heaving, and continued on their walk.

Elaine was arrogant and as far as she was concerned no one was better at being a paparazzo than her. She knew at just what angle she needed to shoot to get the best picture, she knew every short cut in LA and could climb a wood slat fence in a pair of heels, she blended into her environment and her network was air tight, she also knew just how to capitalize on Hollywood hype to squeeze the most money out of a shot. So when one of her boys sent her the text stating _pinto walk in silver lake_ and with the knowledge that shooting for the next Trek movie was starting in two weeks she grabbed her camera and went to Silver Lake.

When it became fairly obvious to her that the boys were making an attempt to ditch the horde, so she hip-checked one pap out her way (and into a bush) and took a short cut, carefully weaving her way around until she was in front the duo and just out of sight. Elaine thought she had struck gold when they held hands and then they had kissed. The shutter on her camera (that she had painstakingly modified into silence) had gone wild.

It wasn't until after Elaine had watermarked and printed the pictures and prepped them for sale that her conscience hit her like a bolt of lightning. She couldn't do this to them.

Shit.

So now, a full week later, Elaine is hidden outside of a goddamn cafe watching Chris and Zach have a nice coffee/lunch with their friends.

Knowing that she needed to get this done before she lost her nerve, Elaine exits her hiding spot and enters the cafe. Ignoring the counter she heads straight for their back corner table and comes to a stop behind the only unoccupied chair.

"Hi, I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment," She keeps her gazed fixed on Zach and Chris.

The hesitation on their faces is adorable.

"Not in the context of me being a fan. I'm a pap; I need to discuss something with you."

If the situation would have been different Elaine probably would have laughed at the shock and irritation that rippled its way across the group's faces. Sadly she didn't have that luxury; so she took a seat and pulled the envelope out of her bag.

"I could make a mint off of the contents of this envelope" she laid the envelope flat on the table, "I could pay off my house, pay off my car, I can think of a dozen things I could do with the money I would make off these photos. But my conscience, with no heed for my career, decided to raise its ugly little head while I was... marking them for sale."

Elaine's smile is thin; the knowledge of just what she is giving away is eating at her.

"What photos are you talking about?" anger laces Chris's voice and sets Elaine on edge.

Her gaze falls down to her interlaced fingers, unable to bring herself to meet the gaze of anyone at the table. "You two went on a walk about a week ago," Elaine can feel their gaze burn her, "after a short amount of time you were able shake off most of the paparazzi. Except for me."

"Except for you," Zach lets out a derisive laugh, "Do have any concept of privacy? How could you-"

"Don't pull that shit with me Mr. Quinto," Elaine seethes, looking up to meet his eyes "I know what my job is. I'm good at my job; I'm one of the goddamn best. It's dirty, it's mean, it's invasive and you have all the rights in the world to hate me for it." Sliding the envelope across the table she continues "If I were a lesser person I wouldn't be here, I'd be out whoring these photos off to the highest bidder. Instead I'm giving the only copies to you."

Chris grabs the envelope and opens it but Zach keeps his gaze trained on Elaine "These are the originals."

"Yes."

"You have no other copies?"

"None, the memory card containing the photos I wasn't going to sell is in there also."

"Why are you doing this?"

Leaning back Elaine let out a sigh, "Shockingly enough I do have a conscience and it decided to make itself known when I was done watermarking the pictures- look," Elaine leans forward and sets her elbows on table "my reasoning is pretty irrelevant, the point is this: I'm giving you the goddamn photos. No other pap out there would even dream of doing this without one of you siccing your damned agents on 'em. The amount of money I could get for those..."

“And you expect them to believe you?” Karl snarled.

Elaine jerked away, how had she forgotten about the others?

"I- wha..." She straightens herself in her chair "It doesn't matter whether or not they believe me because it's the damn truth. I have no other copies of the photos, if they want to continue thinking that I have some super secret stash of their photos hidden away somewhere then they can. It won't do them any good though."

In a quick movement Elaine stands, clutching her bag to her side. "If I am not mistaken I have overstayed my nonexistent welcome. Have a good day."

"Why do you do this?"

She's taken only five steps before Chris's question makes her freeze; slowly she turns back to the table "Because I'm good at it, I always get the perfect shot. And I would recommend that in the future you two be... less obvious. Unless you want to be outed in the tabloids."

* * *

  
A year and a half later Zach and Chris are on the red carpet for the premiere, hands brushing as they stand so close to one another. When they stop for the photogs they see her. She's squeezed her way into the front row, just barely perched on the seat she's leaned forward to lay flat along her legs. Body bent in half just to get that perfect shot. Zach turns to Chris just slightly unable to stop his grin as Chris grabs his hand and pulls Zach forward into a searing kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Hey! You can find me on Tumblr, come chat :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
